


The Forgotten Queen

by mala_ptica



Category: Elementary (TV), X-Files - Fandom
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mala_ptica/pseuds/mala_ptica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Picture of Joan, texture credits: Cloaks, <a href="http://cloaks.deviantart.com/art/Texture-Bundle-71-80-255343761">Texture Bundle</a> and <a>victorian_dreams</a></p></blockquote>





	The Forgotten Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendelah1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendelah1/gifts).



  


Youth hasn’t left him. It’s your first thought upon seeing him again, gazing across a room, bristling with barely concealed pride at how far he’s come, how he wields his intelligence less like the axe you left, and more now like a searchlight, illuminating a path. He’s grown up.

And he’s beautiful.

Hope so subtle it’s almost arrogance propels you forward through the awkward re-introduction, and the years that separated you like a river seem shallower now, easy to bridge.

It shouldn’t be difficult, after all, you think, as he takes your hand and pulls you across, you know each other so well, there’s a fox-shaped hole in your heart and a moon-goddess hole missing from his.

If only he hadn’t made things so awkward, hadn’t been such a pain in the ass and so much dead weight. His eyes are beautiful but his hair was awful, you can’t stand the sight of his ties and he wears socks when you have sex, and it’s not cute, not at all. You’d wake up in the morning after bad sex and a fight and not want him touching any inch of your skin.

Momma never knew you were dating, and for the better, she never approved of dating on the job, what with your brother’s failed marriage (and the related sexual harassment lawsuit).

That wasn’t the problem, though, was it? They’re excuses, all bad ones at that - you’ve come to realize this now. You two were too young for each other then, too young to appreciate the sex, the stamina, the conversation and the company. Many a long train ride through Benelux and you’ve wished someone were sitting beside you, and that someone looked like him, you’d almost put up with his princess attitude to have him back. Maybe you’d even give in once in a while and stop pretending you didn’t know him when you went out in public, when you flirted with your boss to get a raise, maybe you’d have taken pride in what you had at home.

But they offered the X-Files special funding – and support staff! – if he’d only swallowed his stupid pride and taken it, but he couldn’t let anyone touch his things, he didn't trust.

And at some point, you realized you were one of those things that couldn't be touched, that couldn't be trusted with, and it wasn’t flattering anymore.

Years have gone by, and youth hasn’t left his face.

You wonder if that’s a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Picture of Joan, texture credits: Cloaks, [Texture Bundle](http://cloaks.deviantart.com/art/Texture-Bundle-71-80-255343761) and victorian_dreams


End file.
